earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Lone Wolf, The
Category:Stories Category:Baranalot The Lone Wolf :- ''by Baranalot Chapter 1 The first stop Baranalot turned over, notcing the Male Orc sharing his bed when he woke, his warm green member still inside Baranalot. "Urgh. Where am I, how long have I been here" the Wanderer asked, confused. The Orc whispered into his ear "You have been saved wanderer. Rest now, or your wounds will start bleeding. What happened to you sweetie? Those wounds were very bad" said the Orc My brothers (Starts coughing) find my brothers urgh (Tries to move from the bed) I need to find urgh said the wanderer. (wanderer fells unconscious). Wow okay come on Almelech time to see what the heck is going on said Nothus. (Nothus and Almelech enter the room). Hey only officers can come in here nobody allowed said the guard. We are officers I am Almelech of the Archivers of the realm officer said Almelech holding his badge up. I am Nothus Archivers of the realm officer we were ordered by Baranalot to check on the wanderer and question him to see what had happened to him said Nothus showing his badge. Must get up theses wounds mean nothing to me I must find my bbrothers I must find them urgh (Wanderer fells unconscious again). Hurry gets Baranalot he knows more about this then we do said Nothus quickly running to the mailbox Chapter 2 The wanderers past Amelech the letter has been sent to Baranalot hell be here in two hours since he is taking care of business in gnomergan said Nothus. (Sends letter to Baranalot) At gnomergan (Mosey rushes to Baranalot) Mi lord Baranalot a letter has arrived from your officer Nothus said Mosey. (Attacks the roboto person) Thanks Mosey okay lets see what Nothus has said in this letter (Opens the letter while fighting the Roboto person) said Baranalot. (Baranalot reads the letter) Dear Baranalot at 11:00 pm a guard of goldshire found a wanderer wounded and he is saying this fraze Imust find my brothers then he fells unconscious. I have a feeling that this is why he is wandering, but his wounds were very bad for some reason he survived I think you should come here and check it out sincerely Nothus your loyal officer. (Stops reading the letter) Mosey its time to go to Goldshire we have business to take care of said Baranalot. At Goldshire (Wanderer wakes up) Man where am I. I must have been out for along time said the Wanderer. Outside of the inn Mi lord Baranalot the wanderer has waken up may I direct you toward him said Nothus. No I can sense him from here remember I am a hybrid said Baranalot. (Baranalot walks to the wanderers room) Can you guys leave me with the wanderer? I need to ask him what happened in privacy said Baranalot? (Closes the door) Okay what happened to you to have those very deep cut wounds no normal person could survive those wounds? Are you a hybrid because youre secret is safe with me said Baranalot. Yes I am a hybrid; I need your intelligence network so that I can find my two brothers said the wanderer? Sorry but we dont know any of your two brothers names but if you can tell me them then I can help said Baranalot. One of them is a guy named Zackus and the other one is Shantos a tauren said the wanderer giving the descriptions. Did you say Zackus is your brother wept Baranalot. Yes why? What happened to him? What happened to Zackus the wanderer worried? I am afraid he disappeared; we suspected the burning legion has taken him prisoner Ill try my best to find your other brother but in a month well go and take on the burning legion with the guild Daggers of Varian. But in the mean time why dont you wanderer and train for that time period and meet a guild called Warcry they will train you since you are a warrior said Baranalot. You mean the most evil enemy took my brother prisoner? Then I must train with Warcry since they are strong thanks Baranalot said the wanderer. (The wanderer gets up from his bed) Wait I forgot to give you something a weapon that Zackus gave to me before his disappearance its the hammer of ragnaros enchanted with demon slaying use it well said Baranalot. (The wanderer leaves the inn). Chapter 3 The training begins In a three weak time the wanderer has gotten to his destination when he entered warcrys hideout he didnt expect him getting attacked by undead warlocks. "Who are you tell us we havent have a bit of human flesh since forever tell us why youll here then we may consider not eating you said Nasrin. I am the Wanderer; I have come here for training by Baranalots recommendation. I have heard from him you are the elite horde guild Warcry. I wish to be trained in the ways of a warrior I kneel before you to be judged said the Wanderer. A tall troll with a muscular body comes before the Wanderer and says in a calm yet strict tone you are lucky that my little brother gave you a recommendation or else you would have died by my hands the name is Rokhark, Baranalots older brother I guess I could train you but I must test you on how well you can take pain so on gaurd wanderer. The wanderer quickly parried and swung his Ragnaross hammer at Rokhark and said nice try but you failed at attacking me please give me 100% because this is getting boring. As soon as Rokhark heard those words he immediately equipped his blade Thunder fury and starts to attack the wanderer with hero strike and then said Are you okay because the test is over you have a wound on your arm it looks deep said Rokhark. The wander got up and said No I am fine I have tauren blood in my veins so I am a person who can tolerate pain hey can someone heal me please. Rokharks mouth dropped from shocked he said No wonder my brother send us to train you okay you have pass with a B soon after we train you youll be getting a A+ now go and set up your quarters at bright dawn youll report here for training. Chapter 4 sad moments After the day the wanderer set up his quarters he wondered to himself why was Baranalot crying when I said Zackus was my brother he wondered and wondered until he fall asleep. The next morning the wanderer waked up because of training he got his hammer and walked down the stairs he saw Rokhark reading a parchment letter then he jumped since he didnt know the wanderer was near him he said Please dont do that again please say hi or else youll need to find a shaman to revive you. The wanderer replied in a frighten tone I am very sorry Rokhark I didnt meant to do that it was a accident. Rokhark got up and grab a training dummy made out of dark iron and said Okay training now begins grab you hammer and attacks this training dummy since it is made out of dark iron youll first task is to destory the dummy then Ill teach you how to kill a demon. The wanderer gets his hammer and strikes the dark iron practice dummy it didnt even dent he when he strike the wanderer then said How is this training I know that dark iron is a very tough metal and can be barley dented. Rokhark quickly got up and said to the wanderer This is a training excirise to teach you how to use the weapon Zackus gave to you must learn to use your weapons special ability to hurl a very big fireball that is very hot so concentrate and release the fire. As the wanderer concentrates he saw a huge ball of fire striking the dark iron-training dummy he ask Rokhark this I have a question how does Baranalot know Zackus my older brother please tell me. Rokhark awakens from his trance and said, I wonder what Baranalot is doing right now. At Stormwind Baranalot is signing a little treaty of alliance with the talon order, Daggers of Varian he soon found a drawing of his two best friends Zackus, and Kitty he said to himself It has been awhile since I saw this drawing of me, Zackus, and Kitty I cant believe I had to lie to Zackuss brother about me not telling him how I known him I also miss Kitty she has been at the front defending us against the burning legions attacks I hope shell be alright without me to help her out, I cant believe that Zackus was taken prisoner by the burning legion I guess stuff can happen in so many years. Baranalot saw his comrade Peccavi from The violent revolution guild who was the guild leader of that one guild he always came to visit and for conversations and debates but for some reason Peccavi didnt look like himself he then said to Baranalot in a sad tone I have bad news Kitty has been taken prisoner by the burning legion it was the regiment that is led my Arthas the betrayer I have resived this report this report by Nasrin of Warcry I am afraid she may be in danger if we dont act quickly Ill go their myself and rescue Kitty with your promision. No not yet just a couple more weeks 8 more months Ill inform my brother and DOV and the talon order that we will strike in an 8-month time Ill tell Rokhark to speed the wanderers training Ill tell my guild in a guild meeting tomorrow in the mean time go rest good comrade thank you for the information. Peccavi got up from his chair and said to Baranalot You are welcome Baranalot I thought you should have been told. Chapter 5 A meeting with strangers As soon as Baranalot got up his apprentice Yarlo came to Baranalot and said this Baranalot you have gotten this mail from someone name Sachia. Baranalot quickly grab the letter and told Yarlo to get out. The letter read Dear Baranalot I know you by me, Zedeck, and Proidis want to meet you at Daransus at 10:30 please dont be late try your up most to not be late sincerely Sachia. Baranalot quickly rushed out of his quarters and said this to Amelech Okay tell everyone to start shooting practice and for warlocks and mages spell practice I have a meeting to attend to. Amelech quickly said to Baranalot Got it me lord I will notify everyone to start training as soon as possible. At Warcrys hideout the wanderer is receiving extra training about enchantments and how a warrior uses them to their advantage Rokhark said to the wanderer Remember this you most learn about all enchantments that can be useful like the crusader enchantment without this knowledge you wont be able to get a very good enchantment to kill a demon trust me I use them a lot but not that much. The wanderer quickly said, When am I going to slay a demon for my training I want to kill one as quickly as I can. Rokhark got his backpack and said to the wanderer Right now wait a sec Ambiki can you summon a doom guard for us Ill help with the summoning. Ambiki starts the doom portal everyone in the hideout help and then all of a sudden a doom guard appeared then Nasrin said to the wanderer Okay get ready get your weapon out and fight. All of the sudden a doom guard was summoned and started to attack the wanderer. The wanderer for some reason went berserk and his strength cracked the doomgaurds skull. Mean while Baranalot is at Daransus to meet with Sachia, Zedeck, and Prodis as Baranalot was daydreaming about him settling down he heard a high female voice and a low male voice it was Zedeck and Sachia they sat down and Sachia said to Baranalot Has been awhile Baranalot how are you doing me, Zedeck, and Prodis wanted to say how said we are about your friends. Baranalot quickly got up and said to Sachia I know why you are here you want to join with me on the attack listen I know Sachia, Prodis, and Zedeck you want to join in but remember You guys need to learn your higher tactics before I just dont want you guys to get hurt okay. All of the sudden Prodis spoke in a loud low voice and said Baranalot you know we are all good warriors just trust us I know you look at us as your role models but well stay near you through the fight I promise you. Zedeck kneels down to Baranalot and says in a very loyal and determined tone Baranalot we thank you for helping us but now me want to help you. Baranalot was leaving then said, You may join the fight but Zedeck will help me draw out the tactics you two will have to train. Baranalot leaves the inn and Prodis, Zedeck, and Sachia fallows Baranalot to his guild head quarters. Chapter 6 Onward to battle As the two weeks come clashing down it is time to save Baranalots closest friend Kitty he send a letter to every guild he known saying its time to face the evil. Mean while on the battlefield the Archivers order has decided to team up with the "Violent revolution" to began the first sweep. The army that Arthas had was great but not great enough. Baranalot then said in a loud like shout The light is with us all even the Warlocks its time to protect our place here on this world now lets kill a portion of Arthass unholy army. As they charged into battle Baranalot sensed something of pure evil it was none other then the lich king himself Baranalot then said Everyone the betrayer is here Ill face him myself dont worry about me just rescue Kitty remember the goal, Ill meet with all of you later. Mean while the battle reach the throne room of Jainia Proudmoore she said to Thrall in a meeting So is Baranalot in this war against Arthas Thrall? Thrall nodded and replied, Yes him and this other guild his reforcements are arriving in an hour. But I think we should help them I mean you might be able to help him with your spells and I with my strength can help his warriors in battle what do you say? Proudmoore quickly casted the teleportation spell and her and Thrall left their location and in a few minutes later they were at the battlefield. Zedeck said in a booming voice Dont let your guard down Ill make a brake for it you guys start casting your most powerful spells. As the most powerful spells known to Warlock and mage flew in the air Baranalot caught sight of Arthas and began fighting with him. So youre the famous Baranalot I heard so much about now lets fight shall we said Arthas. Yes now lets fight you scum Baranalot said. As the swords of Arthas and Baranalot clashed Zedeck set free Kitty she then asked, Where is Baranalot I thought hell personally rescue me? Zedeck quickly responded while encouraging Kitty to run He is battling Arthas the betrayer hurry lets help the forces. Suddenly Thrall, and Jania Proudmoore arrived they found Baranalot battling Arthas Proudmoore shouted Baranalot dont fight with him youll lose. Baranalot quickly responded I dont care Ill go down fighting. Chapter 7 Friends United Proudmoore quickly gasped she knew that Baranalot didnt stood a chance of beating Arthas thrall also knew this as well then Arthas said You know that you cant win Baranalot so surrender and Ill let you off with just being my slave. Baranalot quickly got a hit on Arthas he then said Ill never surrender because the balance is in my hands now I will never surrender because, unlike normal people hybrids have even more power then a legion of warriors. Then all of a sudden a flash of gray light appeared where the flash happen was a spirit the spirit then said Baranalot you have shown something that we havent seen in someone in 1000 years so we bless you with our power source here are your tools of balance the spirit armor of cantaron, the sword of never-ending energy, the gauntlets of the spirit, the chest plate of balance, the leggings of cantaron, and the helm of Cantaron you are now a spiriden use your newly found powers against the forces of evil good bye. Arthas then said You cant win even with the spirits help because on my neck I have an amulet in that amulet I imprisoned your friend Zackus. Proudmoore and Thrall bowed because of Baranalots newly found power so they helped by launching a surprise attack on Arthas with a pyro blast Proudmoore then said you cant win with dishonorable acts Arthas. Thrall then snuck up behind Arthas and grabbed the amulet thrall then said Trying to do that wont win you the war. Thrall then released Zackus; kitty then ran over to Baranalot and said, Are you okay Bara you look like youve been through heck. Zackus then woke up and then attacked Arthas and said, Now I am free all 3 of us can kick your butt. Baranalot then lifted up his new sword and said, You will be no threat to any person that is living or undead ever again I therefore destory your physical body. With one large swoop of Baranalots sword Arthas was sliced in two but then Baranalot said He isnt gone I only destroyed his physical body not his spiritual body or other words his soul. Everyone then went back to Goldshire to get a drink and to celebrate the death of Arthas then the wanderer came back to the inn to see his brother Zackus he then say Monichosah how are you doing brother? The wanderers name was now revealed to everyone but the wanderer aid I am doing good Zackus. Baranalot then leaved the inn Kitty then went out there to speak with Baranalot she said Whats wrong Baranalot you are now famous you should have fun. Baranalot then said Yea I must wander I have to train because Arthass soul is still alive I must learn how to use my new powers so good bye Kitty you are now the guild master of the Archivers order I must leave now. Proudmoore went into the inn and said Where is Baranalot has anyone seen him? Kitty then said hes off wanderering. Epilogue: No one knows where Baranalot is at but they know that where theres evil afoot or corruption between two races hell be there to make them see life. I guess Baranalot would wander till he found love.